The Rescue
by Dark Thalassa
Summary: Make a New Chapter Contest¿Es posible encontrar amor en medio del infierno? Jasper Whitlock había vivido demasiado como para creer en esas cosas. Pero su mundo cambiara cuando descubra que no todo resulta del modo planeado..Summary completo dentro.


**Make a New Chapter Contest **

**Disclaimer: **Lo que reconozcan no me pertenece...solo la idea del ejemplo para el fic Tras de un futuro juntos.

**Título: **The Rescue

**Penname: **Kriito Cullen Masen

**Summary: **¿Es posible encontrar amor en medio del infierno? Jasper Whitlock había vivido demasiado como para creer en esas cosas. Pero todo su mundo se verá cambiado cuando descubra que no todo resulta del modo planeado... ¿podrá una damisela en apuros hacerle cambiar de opinión?

**Pareja: **Alice y Jasper**  
Número de palabras: **1438

"Capi" dedicado a Patty ^^ mi beta sin ella esto no tendría sentido. Gracias amiii

**Jasper POV**

Estaba afuera del apartamento de la amiga de Bella, Alice, creo que era su nombre. Dios ¿por qué demonios me metí en esto? Ah sí...yo me ofrecí a ayudarle a Edward a encontrar a la amiga de Bella…pero creo que es justo, Edward haría lo mismo si se tratara de mí…

Salí de mis cavilaciones cuando vi a un gran, o mejor dicho ENORME hombre hablando con los policías, me acerque mejor para averiguar quién era, y de paso para examinar de cerca la "escena del crimen", pero me detuve al ver el piso cubierto de sangre, mientras a un lado, unos policías fotografiaban lo que parecía ser un "arma blanca" ensangrentada tirada en una de las esquinas.

Quise avanzar, pero me detuve al escuchar el crujido de vidrio al romperse bajo mis pies, extrañado me detuve y vi que había pisado lo que parecía ser los restos de un portarretrato con la foto de un par de niñas disfrazadas, una de ellas la que parecía ser Bella estaba disfrazada de bruja y la otra era una adorable niña más pequeña que ella, disfrazada de cenicienta y sonriente ante la cámara, tan solo verla y una tonta sonrisa se fue asomando por mis labios la pequeña me pareció simplemente adorable, Alice, no sé porque pero sentí unas ganas inmensas de encontrarla y protegerla de todo lo que le pudiera provocar daño alguno…creo que el romanticismo de Edward es algo contagioso; y estar rodeado de parejitas felices todos los días no ayuda.

-¿Quién eres tú?- La voz del enorme hombre, el cual no me había dado cuenta cuando se me había acercado, me saco de mis pensamientos...de nuevo.

-Soy el Sargento de Artillería Jasper Whitlock, fui enviado por el Sargento Primero Edward Cullen, soy su amigo y vengo a ayudar a encontrar a la señorita Alice.

-Oh claro, ¿eres amigo de Edward y Bella verdad? Mi nombre es Emmett Brandon soy hermano de Alice.-Dijo el grandote sonriendo, lo que causo que se viera menos temible.

-Mucho gusto Emmett,-le respondí dándole un apretón de manos- siento lo sucedido, pero si queremos dar con el paradero de tu hermana tenemos que actuar rápido. ¿Qué es lo que se sabe?

-Como vez, no hay mucho que hayan podido averiguar- dijo pasándose las manos por la cabeza frustrado- es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra- bufo- Ven sentémonos aquí- Dijo señalándome un sillón.

Al sentarse, observo lo que parecía una foto y bufo de nuevo-James, James Morgan, el ex novio de Alice, vino a causar destrozos, después de que ella lo dejo porque se entero que tuvo un amorío con una chica llamada Victoria Lancaster, durante la mayor parte de su noviazgo…

Mientras observaba la fotografía de esta sonriente chica abrazada a un tipo serio, pensé. Ese tipo en serio debe estar loco!... ¿Cómo podría alguien engañar a una chica tan hermosa como _Alice_?...y la voz de Emmett otra vez me saco de mi ensoñación…

La verdad siempre le advertí a Alice sobre él, porque tenía la mala costumbre de meterse en los casinos todos los fines de semana, prácticamente se quedo en la ruina por el juego, y vivía gracias al trabajo de Alice, no sabes cuánto me alegro de que se haya dado cuenta de la clase de persona que tenía a su lado.

-¿Y sabes de los lugares que solía frecuentar James? ¿Alguna propiedad que no haya conseguido vender? Cualquier información que me puedas dar es de utilidad Emmett, piénsalo por favor…

-Lo perdió todo en el juego… creo que si hubiese podido apostar su vida lo hubiese hecho- dijo meditabundo- Salvo…esa choza- murmuro comenzando a animarse más- Alice me comento de una cabaña que no le pertenecía a él, era de sus padres pero el solía frecuentarla cuando quería escapar del mundo, incluyendo a Alice, ya que solo la llevo un par de veces; era una cabaña que queda en un bosque cercano, a las afueras de la ciudad.

-No es suya claro, pero es una posibilidad…-murmuro.

-Gracias Emmett- Dije levantándome para hacer unas llamadas mientras pensaba en las posibles rutas a seguir. No podía esperar a los refuerzos. Si a estas alturas James sabia que lo estaban persiguiendo, lo que haría sería deshacerse de todo lo que lo pueda inculpar, incluyendo a…Alice…

Me despedí de Emmett y conduje como alma que lleva el diablo al darme cuenta del poco tiempo que me quedaba si quería rescatar a Alice. Me saltee un par de luces rojas pero no me importo, en mi mente solo se repetía la imagen de esa graciosa niña vestida de cenicienta, para luego ser reemplazada por una hermosa mujer que ahora acaparaba todos mis pensamientos…

Estacione el auto a una prudente distancia y avance cautelosamente ante lo que parecía ser una cabaña vacía, bueno al menos eso pensé hasta que vi que algo, o mejor dicho, _alguien_ se movía en su interior. Era James…y estaba saliendo de la cabaña, me escabullí entre los árboles y lo seguí colina abajo, parecía dirigirse a los matorrales. Entonces me di cuenta de que ahí se encontraba un auto, James quería escapar. Pero no, no se lo iba a permitir.

Justo antes de que se subiera al auto lo ataque por atrás, James reacciono inmediatamente y trato, inútilmente, de defenderse tirándome un codazo en las costillas, cosa que no le funciono. Di gracias por mi entrenamiento como marine, lo espose y le quite las llaves del carro. Pero justo en ese momento soltó una maquiavélica carcajada.

-Eres un imbécil, a estas alturas la puta ya debe estar muerta- Al oír sus palabras la desesperación se apodero de mi y le di un puño que lo dejo nockeado.

En seguida corrí de regreso a la cabaña, y mi desesperación aumento al encontrarla en llamas. Me adentre allí pero no conseguía ver nada, maldije a James, si le había llegado a pasar algo a Alice, el pagaría las consecuencias…seguí examinando frenéticamente la habitación en búsqueda de algo que me ayudase a encontrarla, hasta que la vi, una trampilla en el suelo mal ocultada por un tapete. Lo termine de quitar con una patada y abrí la puerta rápidamente, esperando que Alice aun no se haya quedado sin oxigeno.

Baje las escaleras a toda prisa y allí, tirada en una esquina y cubierta de ceniza estaba mi pequeña cenicienta, se veía tan frágil que temía que el solo hecho de tomarla entre mis brazos haría que se quebrara en mil pedazos… me recrimine mentalmente por mis inoportunos pensamientos y la tome en brazos preparándome para salir de aquel infierno. Parecía que le habían dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza ya que sangraba un poco…salí de mis pensamientos al notar que mi pequeña cenicienta comenzaba a reaccionar.

- Hola cenicienta ya despertaste- dije sonriendo al ver que había reaccionado.

- ¿Cenicienta?-Pregunto confundida y yo sonreí tiernamente al recordar la fotografía y al verla cubierta de ceniza.

- ¿Qué te parece si hablamos luego si?, trato de sacarnos de aquí vivos y sin ninguna quemadura.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto mi cenicienta.

-Te diste un golpe en la cabeza, no te duermas cenicienta, trata de mantenerte despierta ¿Sí? Soy el Sargento de Artillería Jasper Whitlock, y vine a salvarte.

-¿Jasper? ¿Salvarme de qué?- dijo al parecer sin ser consciente del fuego que nos rodeaba, en eso volteo a mirar alrededor y abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta del fuego –vamos a morir!- grito horrorizada

-Sí, creo que en estas circunstancias puedes llamarme así, Jasper y no moriremos si yo puedo evitarlo- dije sonriendo como tonto porque me encantaba escuchar mi nombre de sus labios.

Por fin logramos salir de ese infierno en el que se había convertido la dichosa cabaña, mire a Alice y me preocupe al ver q estaba inconsciente de nuevo y que no respiraba; así que la puse delicadamente en el piso, y le di respiración boca a boca esperando ansiosamente que reaccionara.

Al ver que por fin estaba reaccionando, me aparte un poco para que pudiera respirar, comenzó a toser y entonces me miro con esas hermosas orbes azules que tenia por ojos y, aprovechando que aun estaba cerca de ella, puso sus frágiles brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me dio un beso que me sorprendió al principio, pero después reaccione inmediatamente y le respondí el beso, dejando que sus dulces labios se amoldaran a los míos. Antes de lo que me hubiera gustado, el beso termino y ella de nuevo me miro con sus hermosos ojos y me murmuro un "gracias", antes de desmayarse, de nuevo. Yo solo sonreí como tonto ante eso.

N/A: Hola!! ^^ gracias por leer las que llegaron hasta aquí. Esta es la primera cosa que escribo..es algo asi como un mini fic jeje, en realidad es el ejemplo del Make a New Chapter Contest. El nuevo concurso entre emmyswans y yop!! Participen Chicas tienen hasta finales de febrero, las bases del concurso están en mi perfil o en el de kat (emmyswans).

Bueno chicas ya saben dejen su opinión!! Me gustaría saber si les gusto o si definitivamente no sirvo para escribir ^^'

Espero leer sus reviews!

Besitos

Kr!To!!^^


End file.
